Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
¡Bienvenido! Hola Zeist Antilles. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Tron como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Tron" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse Hola! Hola que tal Zeist, mucho gusto en conocerte soy Stricknit, un fiel colaborador de wikis :p, me encanta Tron y me alegro que hayas creado esta wiki y espero que varios usuario se unan a ella :p, a todo eso me encanta el diseño de la web ;), también colaboro en otras wikis como Metroidover (la wiki de metroid en español) donde soy Reversor de la wiki jeje, oye a todo eso , posees el juego Tron evolution de DS? o conoces como activar las claves del teclado?, saludos -- 23:16 20 dic 2010 (UTC) TRON ¡Vaya, Zeist! ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas creado la Wiki de Tron! ¡WOW, debes ser un fan, me imagino! Yo no he visto ni la original ni la nueva (que probablemente veré), pero mi papá sí vio la primera y le encantó... vaya, si me veo la peli contribuiré. Por cierto, vi en tu página que también contribuyes a Harry Potter Wiki, yo también, de hecho me gustaría que si pudiéramos conversáramos allá. Saludos!--Lord David 13:40 21 dic 2010 (UTC) :Mi más sincera enhorabuena por la iniciativa de esta wiki. Es una verdadera pasada de película que aún tengo pendiente de ver... ¿sabes qué el director es arquitecto? Ojala pueda algún día trabajar en algo minimamente parecido a esto. :En cuanto a las ediciones me temo que ando bastante limitado, pero sin duda colaboraré (por poco q sea) si hay algo que pueda aportar. Un saludo y ánimo con el proyecto. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:30 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Jeje Gracias Zeist, a todo eso trate de crear una Infoboxe, espero que este bien, la utilize en el articulo de Quorra, que por motivos de que me tengo que salir del pc lo deje incompleto, espero que lo termines, saludos!! -- 17:42 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Banda sonora de Tron Legacy Sí, como te comenté en la SWWiki compré la banda sonora de Tron: Legacy, por desgracia todavía no la he visto, pero leí la reseña de Roger Ebert y creo que iré al cine dentro de poco. Saludos.--Lord David 21:17 1 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Vaya... acabo de ver la película en el cine y me ha encantado... una buena historia, sumamente original y con excelentes efectos especiales (a qué se me parecerá… XD) Me gustó mucho, y en 3D se aprecia bastante toda su tecnología... como recuerdo varias cosas de Tron: Legacy, quisiera trabajar en el artículo de Quorra... claro, solo si tú me dejas ;) Un saludo.--Lord David 05:29 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *¡Gracias! Te lo dije fue porque pensé que tal vez querías trabajar en su artículo. Saludos.--Lord David 14:39 3 ene 2011 (UTC) ADMI Podria ser Administrador o Burocatra Tenny10 03:15 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Comentarios Hola, Zeist. No he vuelto a escribir aquí porque me acuerdo muy poco de la película... y aunque en mi país todavía está en el cine no he tenido ni tiempo de ir, sobre todo porque hay unas cuantas otras que también quisiera ver. En resumen, ¿qué te pareció a ti Legacy? A mí me gustó mucho por todo lo que te dije (y por Quorra XD) pero me parece que tuvo un final abierto... tal vez harán una tercera parte, ¿no crees? PD: También quería plantearte que si quieres puedes hacer una petición en Wikia para impulsar WikiTron y tener un spotlight, ya que la peli es nueva y mucha gente debe haberla visto. Saludos.--Lord David 19:16 24 ene 2011 (UTC) hola HOLA ZEINTS ME PUEDES AYUDAR EN UNAS WIKIKIS MIAS COMO ESTOYUEN LABANDA Y LOS PELEADORES DE LA BATALLA BAKUGANN, ICE AGE QUE ES ERA DE HIELO , CHOWDERTV , PUINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR EN NICKELEON soy ben alien supremo 001 13:58 3 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno hola ,es que tengo unas wikis que crre y necesito tu ayuda estas son par de reyes wiki , myspacewikia.com puinguinos de madagascar en nickeleon ice age en ice agewikia.com chowdertv chowdertv.com los peleadore sde la vbatlla bakugan llamame soy ben alien supremo 001 14:27 3 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno con la wiki el escuaadron de supreheroes una plantillas de episodios a sabes el cental wiki pon lista de wiki y ya estas y quiero que me ayudes edicion en nis wiki que mencione soy ben alien supremo 001 18:17 3 abr 2011 (UTC) hola me ayudas en mis wiki , me emseñas esta para editar ben alien supremo 001 20:34 17 abr 2011 (UTC) ya editado, algo voy editar aqui y quiero aprender ahora vi en wikipedia que va a salir una serie de Tron se llama Tron uprising , y puedo editrala ben alien supremo 001 20:45 17 abr 2011 (UTC) hola cuando salga la serie editare ya , ahora me ayudas en mis wiki, es quiero que mis wikis sea como esta ben alien supremo 001 21:12 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Logo Hola, Zeist, un consejo que debes poner el logo de Tron que archivará en Archivo:Wiki.png automáticamente en la Lista de Wikis.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:19 5 may 2011 (UTC) Wiki ¡Vaya, Zeist, veo qué pedazo de wiki a la que te has dedicado! Lo dije como a ti te gusta decir las cosas, XD! En fin, me gusta mucho como la comunidad ha trabajado aquí, y los artículos que he visto están muy ordenados, además el diseño es de primera. Quisiera comprarme Legacy ya que salió pero no la he visto. Espero que todo vaya bien, un saludo ;)--Lord David 04:41 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola soy arozarena uno de lospocas administradore,usuarios de ben10 wikia.wiki simpson,wiki tranformers y mi prpio wiki wiki arozarena por favor metanse ahí chau arozarena Tron Uprising oye ya salio el trailer de la serie puedes ponerlo por mi a mi no me salioBen alien supremo 001 00:40 12 oct 2011 (UTC) los iconos se ¿Cómo poner los iconos de la era de? Jeyo 17:04 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Darth envidious Hola, Zeist. Te escribo aquí porque considero que es el sitio más seguro. El usuario Darth envidious regresó a Animuspedia con una cuenta llamada "Abbasman", prometiendo que se comportaría y que evitaría volver a caer en faltas. Te pregunto yo si estuvo bien que lo recibiera de nuevo; confío en él, pero es cierto que el usuario ha probado ser bastante peligroso, por lo que te consulto al ser helper de Wikia y sobre todo un amigo cercano.--Lord David (discusión) 20:28 25 jul 2012 (UTC) :Hola Lord David, en principio todos los usuarios son siempre bienvenidos a participar y a todos se les presume buena fe, hasta que evidencien lo contrario. Un usuario sin permiso de administrador tiene menos capacidad de ser "peligroso" que otro que sí lo tenga, de ahí el hecho de asegurarse de a quien das ese permiso. Por lo demás recibe a todos con los brazos abiertos a la vez que dejas las normas de tu wiki bien claras. Y sobre todo no te impliques en discusiones que no van a ninguna parte. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:04 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Zeist Antilles, me uní a tu wiki y ya cree un artículo es el de Ciudad Argón, creo que debía llevar acento en la o, por cierto subí mi primer imagen pero es un poco más complicado porque aún nosé bien como hacerle, así que me preguntaba si podrías corregir lo que me salió mal en la imagen o lo que me haya faltado. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 19:15 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok gracias por aclararme eso, es que lo de la licencia, la descripción y la fuente me confundieron pero me fije en otras imágenes y vi que solo pusistes la descripción y la licencia, y por cierto ya estoy creando algunos artículos, el de Ciudad Argón necesito que me ayudes a expandirlo porque hay cosas en inglés que no entiendo. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 19:36 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Artículo Hola Zeist Antilles, acabó de crear un artículo que es un poco largo pero aún le falta información porque hay partes que no pude traducir bien así que mejor no las pusé, quisiera que vieras como me quedó y que me ayudarás a expandirlo el artículo de Energía. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 20:19 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok cuento con tu apoyo, por cierto veo que el artículo Club Línea de Meta tiene el nombre en Español de España, solo preguntó por curiosidad ya que en México se llama Club Fin de la Comunicación, pero así esta bien el nombre. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 20:28 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok, creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por hoy, tengo que ayudar en otras wikis y hacer cosas en mi casa. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 20:46 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Bastón de Castor Hola amigo(a) gracias por la bienvenida te puedo pedir un favor,puedes editar el bastón de castor tu ya q eres uno de los mejores editors de wiki tron gracias amigo gracias por el favor realmente queria saber mas sobre ese baston, eres un noble programa. Radia Hola Zeist, mira una duda por que no hay una imagen en Radia. El Kernel hola zeist ,tengo una confusion.En Tron Evolution una mision es investiga el Kernel que supuestamente era la colonia bostrum ,pero aqui dice que kernel es otra cosa me podrias explicar :( !hola Program! Gracias por mi ayuda solo quise Enviar musica.Programa Yehudi Yensen Alvear Oblivion ¡Hola, Zeist! Qué alegría que me escribas jeje. Sí vale, había visto hace un tiempito que fue estrenada Oblivion. Por desgracia en mi país todavía no se ha estrenado, creo que en una semana. Debo admitir que se ve interesante. En vista de que me la recomiendas le echaré un vistazo cuando pueda. Hablando de películas recientes, me decepcionó en gran medida Iron Man 3, me pareció una película cargada en excesos de absolutamente todo excepto de lo substancial, como trama o buenos personajes. También me fastidió mucho como hizo un pobre uso de Robert Downey Jr., un muy buen actor. No obstante, te quería preguntar si habías podido ver la película Lincoln de Steven Spielberg. A mí me fascinó. Personalmente me parece la película más hermosa que he visto junto con 2001. Este verano estoy muy expectante de ver Star Trek Into Darkness (del mismo director que hará Star Wars VII), la reinvención de Superman, Man of Steel, producida por Chris Nolan, y The Wolverine. Oye, hablando de Star Wars jejeje, me gustaría que vieras este video cuando puedas, es muy simpático: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6L8b1zPE0-Y. ¡Un saludo!--Lord David (discusión) 22:21 3 may 2013 (UTC) Я русский buenos dias creador de esta pagina mi pregunta es esta acontinuacion ¿como encontraste toda esta informacion de tron? (Andretron (discusión) 16:53 26 jul 2013 (UTC)). muchas gracias atentamente andretron buenos dias como estas como te va no me agrasdescas nada solo pongo mi grano de arena para tron tron es mi pasion y hare todo lo posible para su crecimiento (Andretron (discusión) 17:00 26 jul 2013 (UTC)). Enlace extenos Hola Zeist perdoname haber comunicado aqui en Tron Wiki y no en foro de Soporte tecnico de Wikia debido a que me siento mas conforme aquí solo quería preguntar como funciona la plantilla Trandef por que tambien esta en esta en Star Wiki en español y queria saber si es para la licensia CC-BY-SA por que y en otra wiki agrego informacion traducida por la wiki original.Queria saber si me puede explicar como funciona la plantilla.Espero tu repuesta , Saludos.The War Knight (discusión) 21:35 4 sep 2014 (UTC) Nombre de la wikia Hola de nuevo de cambiar el nombre a mi wiki de Wiki Flash a The Flash Enciclopedia.Intente con Mediawiki:MainPage pero no pasa nada pero me puedes consultar--The War Knight (discusión) 16:14 6 oct 2014 (UTC) Interwiki Saludos Zeint me podría ayudan a buscar enlaces de interwikis para Max Steel Wiki como de.maxsteel o en.maxsteel (solo son ejemplo). Ayuda Hola Zeints primero te agradesco por las solicitudes y te quería pedi un favor si me ayuda a responder algunas cosas. *Puedes encontrar otros interwikis pero relacionado a Flash (Ejemplo es.flash) *Quisiera aprender como hacer apps o appliciaciones de mis wikis como las wikis de Wikia.Inc en ingles creo que Wookipedia, Tardispedia y Arrow and The Flashh Wiki tienen una. *Se puede cambiar la dirrecion del wiki doble vez por que mi wiki de Max Steel se llamaba antes Wiki Max Steel y ahora Max Steel wiki pero lo quisiera cambiar de nuevo a N-Tekpedia como nombre mas adecuado. --The War Knight (discusión) 18:01 30 nov 2014 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Zeint lamento molestarte tanto de preguntas semanales XD, Mi curiosidad y mi ganas de aprender cosas nuevas me dominan. Te quería preguntar de como se hace este tipo de Slider que tiene la Comunidad Central para la Solicitaciones--The War Knight (discusión) 17:23 30 dic 2014 (UTC) Feliz Año Nuevo 2015, te deseea The War Knight Ayuda Hola Zeint Quisiera decirte que lo de la portada si lo copie de Harry Potter pero lo hice por los colores que combina con el personaje y no creo que pueda monificarlo tanto y por que hasta donde yo sepa se puede usar plantilla Portal/. Otra cosa es que en las plantillas de Star Wars, Harry Potter y Inception tiene casi la misma forma pero cuando yo lo intento no me sale como las demas wikis como esta. . Amigos oficiales de Star Wars Wiki en español Saludos Zeist Quería preguntarte si Marvel Wiki podría ser un amigo oficial de SW Wiki al español como lo son Stargate y Videojuego Lego. La razon es por que seía beneficioso para los dos por que Marvel y Star Wars actualmente trabajan juntos en series de cómics (muy buena las recomiendo) y podría nuestras wikias ser aliadas.The War Knight (discusión) 18:01 17 abr 2015 (UTC) Preguntas Hola.. Queria preguntarte desde cuando estas en wikia , como descubriste wikia , y si podrias activar el chat a este wiki. Saludos Elena88 (discusión) 20:41 10 mar 2016 (UTC) RE: Bienvenida Hola Zeist. ¿Cómo va todo? Te agradezco la bienvenida. Desde hace años me interesa Tron. Fue hace...¿5 años? cuando jugaba al Kingdom Hearts II y cuando entré en el nivel de Tron me encantó la estética, los personajes, la banda sonora..etc. Por ahora no he visto ninguna película de Tron, pero en cuanto pueda veré alguna. Estaré expandiendo los artículos y adaptando los requeridos de la inglesa. ¡Un saludo! Paynekiller92Talk14:03 4 abr 2016 (UTC) Afiliados Saludos. Soy el administrador de Disney Wiki en español, y sólo quería comunicarte que esta wiki ha sido seleccionada como uno de los''' afiliados '''de Disney Wiki. En nuestra página principal verás que invitamos a todos nuestros usuarios ha colaborar con las wikis afiliadas, así que a lo mejor vienen a colaborar también en esta wiki. :) ¡Muchos Éxitos! Disneyclasicos 02:22 20 jun 2017 (UTC) Re:Re:Afiliados Saludos Zeist Antilles, te comento que nuestra página de afiliados se encuentra aquíhttp://es.disney.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Wiki:Afiliados. Son bastantes, por lo que no pueden caber en la página principal. ¡Saludos!